Overpowered and Overwhelmed
by magicsmith
Summary: Sequel to Hollow Charm. Confused, Orihime discovers she is in a queue to enter Soul Society. The line is long, the wait is boring and some of the other people are not inclined to be patient. Unable to remember how she died, she also tries to recall the name or even the face of the man she thinks she loves. Ichigo is missing someone but cannot remember who. Was he once part Hollow
1. Chapter 1

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this work._

**Fallout**

It was peculiar to recognise the surroundings but still not to know where she was. The line in front of her hadn't moved in some time and there were a few quiet grumbles from a few of the people around her.

Some of these people also seemed familiar, but different to how she remembered them, if she remembered them and hadn't dreamed them. It might have been her memory which was causing the problems because she didn't recall how she'd arrived at this place. If she had the emotional capacity to be surprised, she'd be surprised at how easy she found it to simply stand in line and wait. It seemed to her the most logical thing, to wait for whatever was at the end of the line and once there she might learn how she arrived and where she was.

The sound of crickets, the smell of freshly cut grass and the blue of the sky lightened her spirits, but she did feel slightly hungry. There were no food vendors she could see, nor shops nearby.

"I'm not meant to be here. Why am I here?" a voice grumbled behind her. Glancing back, she saw a very large man whose face was set in an angry frown. Normally she didn't dislike a person on sight, but it was easy to make an exception in his case, though he seemed slightly familiar and very threatening.

"This line is stupid. Everyone waiting around is stupid," the man said, his voice growing louder, obviously in a manner to demand attention. "Everyone I see is stupid. This place is stupid."

A person clad in black haori and hakama, lightly edged with white approached the man with a very determined look on his face. "Shut up. You wait in line: you get assigned."

"Fucking Shinigami. Think you're better than me 'cause you're wearing a stupid uniform? I could swallow you whole." The man was becoming more belligerent and seemed to grow larger as his temper increased.

"One more word and you go to the back of the queue. Understand, meathead? "

"Try it. Just try it!"

The 'Shinigami' stood and smiled at the angry man. "You want to try me? You think you can take me?"

"Why think when I know? Fight me."

Another 'Shinigami' joined the first, one with an air of authority. "This is a line, not a fight club."

For some odd reason, Orihime wanted to say, "The first rule of fight club is you never mention fight club," but she bit her lip and tried to look small. If there was a fight occurring she didn't wish to be involved or in the way.

"A line. Why am I in a frigging line? I'm here and not happy about it. I think. No, I'm not happy about it."

"Shut up or lose your place and go to the end of the line. Other people have been waiting longer than you and aren't complaining." The Shinigami seemed unimpressed by the large man, despite his size.

"I have complained, but been ignored," one dark haired male ahead of Orihime commented quietly but firmly. Again, he seemed slightly familiar and the large green eyes were unusual amongst so many dark eyed people. Orihime wondered why he seemed familiar and why he appeared so confident but at the same time radiating an air of sadness and despair. What troubled him so deeply?

"It is not our place to apologise or explain, yet we have had an extraordinarily large influx in souls arriving in Soul Society in the last two days. We're working as fast as we can to assign people on a needs basis."

The large unpleasant man laughed no mirth present in his voice. "I need to be assigned and you need to do it now, or someone will get hurt." He pushed his hand through his blue hair and growled.

Growling? Why did the growl, the movement and the attitude seem familiar?

"Look. I am more than happy to hurt you, if your tastes run that way, but what's in it for me?" A female voice purred.

Glancing back again Orihime saw a number of females in various stages of undress, or they were wearing some form of revealing clothing. The one who spoke was wearing a short white frilly skirt. She was pretty and staring at the blue haired man with considerable interest. The other women standing near her were also very attractive. In some ways it made her feel better as most men would like to look at them, rather than talk to her.

Snorting, a disgusted look on his face, the man said, "You couldn't hurt me, even if I let you, even if you tried. You're just a female with no talent or skills."

"So, like most shallow, arrogant men you judge only by appearance. You know nothing. "

"Yeah, that's what all women say. Claim I insult you and then when it's time to prove your words, you fail."

The female to whom he spoke grew visibly irritated. "You claim experience? I doubt it."

"Both of you: quiet! This is bad enough without people fighting. Sure it's boring standing here, but it's preferable to listening to you speak." A new female was speaking who seemed to have an air of authority.

Why couldn't she remember? The word 'Shinigami' had brought a brief but temporary flash of memory leaving her more frustrated. Trying to shut out the sound of the continuing argument, she thought about the word. Shinigami were Soul Reapers, beings who collected the souls of those who had died, at least that was the usual story.

Shinigami?

Shinigami?

SHINIGAMI!

A sob caught in her throat as she understood the importance of the word and what it might possibly mean.

She was dead.

Dead at 15. Dead before she had a chance to tell someone she loved him. A man who was important to her. What was his name?

Pursuing that line of thought wasn't important now. She was dead. How did she die?

Even closing her eyes and trying to think about it didn't help. No memory of her death surfaced. The last thing she remembered was...

Going to school? Was that it? Going to school and talking to friends. Had there been a terrible accident at the school, which had caused her death? Scanning the line, she didn't see any faces she recognised from school, so maybe that wasn't it. Had she been run over by a car; died of food poisoning; fallen to her death from a tall building; drowned in the river or been electrocuted by a faulty appliance? Had someone, could someone, was it possible she'd been murdered?

Who would want to kill her? She was a simple high school girl who had no money, no relatives who cared about her and nothing of value. Her brother and friends had constantly reminded her she needed to be careful with strangers...

What was she thinking? A brother? Friends? Who were they? What did they look like? Were they here in this line? Were those people who seemed vaguely familiar her friends and relatives? But it seemed they didn't recognise her.

Such a long line. Was it always this busy, or was the thing that killed her responsible for these people's deaths as well? For a moment she almost forgot her usual reluctance to talk to people and asked one of the other how he or she had met their deaths. Was it polite to ask the question? What would happen if they asked the same question of her? How could she reply when she didn't know? And there was the possibility she might offend the person she asked. No, it was better she waited and asked someone later, once they had formed a superficial acquaintance, or even a slight friendship.

All the same, waiting seemed to be the solution with the least solace. Immediate answers might help her settle into her new existence yet she felt something or someone important was missing.

One of the Shinigami who had spoken to the angry man walked along the line, possibly trying to keep the peace, but also looking searchingly at people. For some reason she tried to make herself appear even smaller. If she were noticed then questions might be asked for which she had no answer. The Shinigami spoke briefly to a man whose dark hair and slight stubble triggered foggy memories. She noticed the man answered quietly as expected, not drawing any attention to himself. He was a distinct change from the group of people in which he stood.

How was it possible she didn't how she'd died? At the same time, her mind was quite happy to remind her she had died at such a young age. She knew her name but not who her friends were or the events which happened immediately before she met her death.

Obviously, her mind didn't like her. Why was that? A small giggle was quickly quelled. Her thoughts were silly. A mind had to hate itself if it didn't like her and that was absurd.

Trying to quieten her thoughts, she once more observed the scenery. Was this the countryside? Odd to think Heaven, or this part of Heaven, was set in a more simple place than a modern city, but wasn't a modern city more akin to Hell than any pleasant Afterlife? Did Heaven change or remain the same through the years, unchanging. A static Heaven seemed wrong, but then often the rules relating to religion didn't change no matter the changes in society or the new discoveries made. Why cling to rules created for a society, which needed to survive the harsh existence of a desert country over 2000 years ago, or even 600 years ago?

The line inched forward slightly distracting her from her thoughts. After the slight move forward was over, she returned to her mournful thoughts. She was in Heaven, or what might be Heaven, which meant she was dead. Trying harder than before she again attempted to recall her death. What had cut short her life so soon? Most of the people in the line seemed older than her and many of them looked sad, or lost in their own thoughts except for the argumentative people who had complained loudly earlier. Instead of sad, they seemed angry and frustrated. Was it a normal reaction to be angry when you found out you were dead? It was hard to decide.

"I shouldn't be here. I know I shouldn't be here. This place looks like it has too many rules and restrictions. Why are we standing meekly in line?" One bespectacled pink haired man raved as he gazed disdainfully at the people near him.

"Shut up fool. Or do you want to lose some teeth? Yeah, let's have a bit of fun while we're waiting," a large brutish man said from behind her. His face lacked intelligence, but he was larger than anyone else she could see and she tried to make her body smaller so he wouldn't notice her. He was scary and she didn't like him. For some strange moment, he seemed familiar and that brief thought scared her even more. There was something about this man she didn't like. It seemed his looks matched his personality and she didn't wish to become further acquainted with either.

None of the people around her seemed to notice her, but for some reason focused on criticising each other or attempting to goad the other into fighting, all except for one or two.

There were two, no three men who were standing together, looking as confused as she felt. One sneered and looked both confused and unpleasant until he saw her gazing in his direction and then he rearranged his features into a kind and friendly visage. If she had not seen the previous expression she might have warmed to him, but now her instincts warned her to remain away from this man and the two that accompanied him. They didn't talk to each other, and one man finally opened his mouth.

"Where are we? Why are we here? I have this strange idea I've done this before, but a long time ago."

No one answered him. He looked around, or appeared to look around; it was hard to tell, as his eyes were white. Briefly, she wondered if he was blind. If he was blind, how could he look around? The longer she remained in the line the more confused and concerned she became.

Her attention was distracted by a rather short Shinigami walking near her part of the line. Was she here to make certain no further threats of violence were issued?

"The line is longer than normal. You will be processed in time. We are asking extra Shinigami to assist as there was no warning of this increase in people requiring entry. A Warning. Any acts of violence or threats will lead to you being placed at the end of the line."

The line inched forward a little as she spoke and the girl shuffled forward a few steps.

"I know you. I'm sure I know you," the dark haired Shinigami was in front of her now, staring at her in disbelief. She then turned and looked at a few of the other people standing nearby and her expression changed. "This should be reported to Captain Yamamoto. Something very wrong or strange is happening. We might even need that dunderhead who models himself as a scientist."

She was there one minute and gone the next. Where had she gone? How did she know them? If only the Shinigami had stayed longer she might have had the chance to ask who she was.

Looking around, many of the faces again looked confused, but now there was an element of hope. They too hoped to find out more about the strange situation in which they found themselves.

"I don't think I'm meant to be here," the sad faced person with the large green eyes said. "I feel an emptiness within and expect to be in an area that is as hollow as I feel."

"Don't care what you think," the large man said. "But I don't want to be here."

A loud sigh from the female in the frilly dress drew attention to the fact she had crossed her arms and was shaking her head. "We are here. Deal with it."

"Don't talk to me like that, girl! I'm big. I'll crush you."

"Size isn't everything. You may be big in everything but intelligence."

The man became angrier at her comment. "I'm not stupid. Only stupid people think big people are dumb."

The girl's eyes flashed with anger. "I'm not stupid. You talk as if I care what happens to you or even what you think. Just shut up and wait like the rest of us."

The man sneered at her. "Wait. What good is waiting? Standing around is stupid. You're stupid. I'm big and strong and don't wait."

He moved out of the line and started walking to the front, flicking aside a few Shinigami who tried to stop him. Suddenly a Shinigami wearing a pink women's kimono appeared in front of him. The male Shinigami pushed a large straw hat he was wearing to the back of his head and smiled lazily at the large man. "I think you may have misheard the instructions. Everyone waits in line until their turn is reached."

The large man glared down at the smiling man. "Didn't mishear. Are you saying I'm deaf? Or can't understand? You're wearing a woman's kimono. Maybe you're the one who's stupid."

Orihime looked on in astonishment. Was the big man so confident he could defeat anyone?

The smiling man's smile grew wider. "Don't believe everything you hear about me. Nanao doesn't really think I'm stupid. Her main complaint is my indolence, but enough about me. Back to your tiny problem. You see, boring though it is, you have to stand in line and wait."

Folding his arms, the large man took a deep breath and said, "Make me." His demeanour made it obvious he didn't believe anyone could move him, least of all the man standing in front of him.

"I see," the man standing in front of him said quietly. "It seems you wish to fight. Loathe as I am to argue or battle, in this case it seems I must. According the etiquette it is necessary for me to introduce myself before we fight. I am Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the 8th Division." Captain Kyoraku bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

The large man stared at him in astonishment. "You think you can beat me?"

Returning his gaze calmly the Captain replied, "We won't know until we fight, will we?"

The sneer pulled the top lip of the large man almost up to his nose. "My name doesn't matter. You can fight with your little sword, I don't need anything like that. I'm big and strong and a tiny little blade won't help me."

"He doesn't even know his name," the dark haired woman called. "None of us do."

Her words made the Captain stop and look at the man closely. "You don't know your name?"

Orihime almost said she remembered her name, but didn't wish to draw any attention. This incident might become ugly, as ugly as the big man was now appearing to her.

"Names. Don't need a name. Are we fighting or are you looking for a way out of getting hurt?"

The Captain shrugged. "As I said, fighting isn't my favourite way to pass time. Will you get back in line?"

"No."

Sighing loudly Captain Kyoraku nodded. "You realise you may end up in prison rather than waiting in line," then he paused. "In prison, or dead, I'm sorry to inform you. I don't like to kill but will, when necessary."

A hard, harsh laugh erupted from the man to whom he talked. "You talk lots and do nothing."

"Don't be a fool," one of the other people in line advised loudly. "A Shinigami Captain is not to be underestimated."

"Don't bother talking to him," another said.

Before any more advice could be offered, the large man moved swiftly toward the Captain his body bent toward him and his whole body threatening violence. He reached the place where his opponent was standing, but suddenly the man wasn't there.

"Not so fast on your feet, Fuji chan," the Captain teased gently from behind his foe.

"Cheater. How'd you get there so fast, unless you cheated? And who's Fuji chan?"

His answer was a smile and the words, "You are tall and well built like the famous mountain."

'Fuji' snarled loudly. "You called me chan? I'm not some child or friend of yours."

"Tut, Tut, Captain 8. Playing with and then taunting the new arrivals. This is not like you." Another man appeared wearing a white coat over his Shinigami uniform. For a moment the smiling face almost awoke a memory in Orihime, a memory which was not pleasant, but terrifying. She was certain that she had never seen his face before but the slight touch of dread remained.

"I'm not playing with Fuji chan, Captain Ichimaru. He seems to lack the ability to remain in line as requested."

The words made the new arrival glance briefly at the line. His eyes passed over Orihime and then stopped, almost opening in bewilderment or recognition as they saw her. "It is not good practice to fight in front of the new arrivals. Captain 6 might be a mite unhappy. Kira, take over. Quell the creature."

A man she had previously ignored moved in front of the large man.

"It is my fight, Captain Ichimaru. Please do not interfere," Captain Kyoraku said gently. The smile remained on his face, but the steel beneath his words was unmistakable. "Assistant Captain Izuru, please withdraw. Now, Fuji chan, will you get back in line?"

"No, I won't. You people just talk and talk and do nothing except cheat. I'll fight both of you, all of you!" 'Fuji' reached out but was again faced with empty space. "Stop cheating!" he yelled. "Stand and fight. Stop fooling around."

"I don't wish to hurt you," the man in the flowered coat said.

'Fuji' grunted. "Scared of pain?"

"No. It's more that I am reluctant to inflict pain."

The next action shocked the girl. 'Fuji' ran to the crowd and grabbed her around the waist. Why did he grab her? Many other people were there. How had she attracted his attention? Had she smiled at him or seemed amused? Briefly, she struggled but his hold on her only grew tighter. She had to get away from him, but knew his greater strength would prevent it.

"Fight me or I hurt the girl. Hurt her so bad." 'Fuji' seemed glad to have this idea. His grip tightened and the girl found she was waggling back and forth in his clutches. She stifled a scream and tried to relax her body. No matter what happened, there would be bruises.

The dark haired woman said with a large amount of sarcasm, "What a man! Prepared to use a female to get what he wants. So brave."

"Let go of the girl. She isn't part of this," Captain Kyoraku seemed shocked and unhappy about this turn of events. Then he started and looked at the girl, raised his eyebrows and frowned deeply.

"Does he recognise me?" was the hopeful thought which crossed her mind as she winced at the pain from the increased grip the large man was exerting on her. Instead of voicing her thought, she said quietly, "You're hurting me."

A hard laugh and another waggle preceded his answer. "The girl is hurting. Will you fight me or will I pull her apart in front of you while you stand there, useless."

A dark and cold dread pierced her bones. Pull her apart? Was the man so distanced from empathy that he would kill her so he could have a fight? Despite her efforts, her body tensed and she knew it was a mistake. As his grip tightened even further, she found it hard to breathe and her bones seemed to be bending in from the force.

"Is there any way I can defend myself?" she wondered. "Being helpless is frightening and makes me feel small."

Suddenly the tightening grip loosened and 'Fuji' staggered. "Cheaters!" he yelled before he fell to the ground, a large wound on the back of his head.

"Take that creature to the Maggot's Nest until further notice," a new, deep voice said. A number of Shinigami appeared and 'Fuji' was bound and rapidly removed. "Don't like hitting idiots from behind, but it wasn't going to be a fair fight. Might fight him later. Who knows? It might be fun. Hey, girl. I know you. You're that Ryoka's friend. Why are you here?"

Feeling faint from the shock and all the new faces and experiences she looked at the man who spoke to her. He was very tall, not as tall as 'Fuji' but still an impressive height. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his hair and eye patch. He too was wearing a white coat, torn at the sleeves. Did this mean he was a captain as well?

"It's Boobies. She's back," a sweet high voice chirped in. "But if she's back Ken-chan and standing in line it means, doesn't it mean..."

"She's dead," Captain Ichimaru walked closer, appearing to stare at her, but with his half shut eyes it was hard to tell. For some reason his proximity made her uncomfortable and trying to move back from him made her sway on her feet.

There was her proof. The Captain had said that standing in line meant she was dead. The lack of doubt in his voice made it very clear to her that all her fears were real. She had died before she lived, before she had managed to experience love with the person she was sure she knew but couldn't remember.

"Yeah, break the news gently, Ichimaru. Always liked your subtle approach," the new Captain said.

"When you die, you're dead," Captain Ichimaru shrugged. "Words don't change the facts."

She thought she saw a pink haired girl sitting on the new Captain's shoulders. She smiled and waved. "Hi. Want some kompeito?"

She began to nod her head but felt dizzy and swayed on her feet.

"Ken-chan. I think Boobies is going to faint. She's such a girl. Maybe you should catch her and we can take her to Captain Unohana. She might have some lollies for me and some tea for you. I like how we always get tea at 4th Division."

"But she hasn't been processed," the man accompanying Captain Ichimaru protested.

The large man laughed. "She doesn't need to be processed. She'll be one of us. I'm sure of it. She showed some skills when she was here last time."

Things began to swirl around her and she felt increasingly weaker. None of this was really happening. Soon she would wake up somewhere familiar and this scary dream would end. It had to end, didn't it?

_Authors Note_

This story will complete the series, which began with A Walk in the Park. It has taken much longer than expected to complete this first chapter and had far too much Yammy in it for my liking, but trying to keep him quiet was rather difficult.

Please review.

MS


	2. Remember The Real World

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters. I make no money from this work._

**Remember the Real World**

Ichigo was staring out the school window. Why did he feel something was wrong; there was something absent from the world, which he needed more than shelter? Okay, that was a silly thing to think. Humans were driven by basic needs: Food, Water, Air, Shelter, Clothing, all the needs listed by Maslow, but the primary needs were those which sustained life.

What could be more important to him than the basic elements which would sustain his life, though most of the time he didn't think about them? His father supplied the food, water, shelter and clothing along with the annoyance of his presence and the regular 'unexpected' attacks. He knew his family loved him and he had friends and their respect. Attacks from those who wished to prove their bravery from fighting him were less frequent. Constant study meant his grades were good. Aside from the normal teenage angst and worries, life was good. Sometimes he wished his father would remarry so his attention might be distracted, but knew his father still mourned his mother, despite the passing years. One day he might move on and look to form another relationship but until them, Ichigo had to put up with the exuberance and ill placed questions.

In addition, he had the occasional interruptions caused by incursions of the Hollows into the world. Being a Substitute Shinigami broke the tedium of being a teenager in High School.

What was he missing? What was gone from his world?

He tried thinking hard, also wondering why he felt there was something left unfinished. Something important to him, and possibly the world but for some reason it was no longer urgent, or had changed.

Shrugging, he hated to admit he felt as if his skin didn't fit him correctly. It felt too lose around his ribs and too tight around his arms. Things he saw didn't look quite as he remembered them and his hands didn't look like his own. A strange taste existed at the back of his throat and he had trouble remembering the status of his inner Hollow. Did it really exist, had he imagined it, or subdued it or what? All the time he'd hated the Hollow for being there, reminding him he was imperfect and not much better than the creatures he fought. His memory of the Hollow was faulty and he was almost convinced it had all been a dream that had taken over when he'd had the powers stripped from his. No Shinigami could have Hollow powers. The two were mutually exclusive and the dream fragments he could remember of the Hollow shocked him. At the same time, he almost missed it.

No, he refused to admit it.

He almost missed the dreamt additional strength if provided when he was fighting but hated having to balance the internal battles with his Hollow with the external battles he's had. He gritted his teeth slightly as he recalled the fight he'd had with Kuchiki, but then his memory shifted. What had that fight been about? Something to do with taking Rukia's powers illegally but that hadn't caused a real problem. She'd been taken back to Soul Society in disgrace by her brother and his assistant captain but it only ended in a demotion. He hadn't been fighting with an inner Hollow. Again, that was a dream.

Why did he think she was under threat for something?

He felt really uneasy. He'd gone to Soul Society with Chad and Ishida and they'd run into some fun and tough opponents while they tried to find out if Rukia was still alive, but even the memory seemed skewed. Was it only Ishida and Chad? Why was he thinking there was someone else?

A girl. A girl with long, red hair.

The memory of the long red hair made him smile, as did the thought of the girl. For some reason the bad taste went from his mouth to be replaced by the strange combination of sweet cake spread with some salty black substance. It almost made him gag but feel a sense of peace and loss.

Who was the girl? Trying to visualise her face all he could recall was large eyes that looked at him with affection and longing but seemed to be shining with unshed tears. Who was she? Fragments of incidents flickered through him mind, none of them complete or in chronological order. A shirt with a bunny on it, the taste of ice cream, strange cards; a place that was dark and cold with lots of sand and threats.

Nothing made sense.

A feeling of danger from a type of Hollow he'd never seen before. Nothing like the Menos Grande or the other Hollows he'd faced in this world. A strange Hollow which almost looked like a child.

Was there anything stronger than a Hollow?

He shut his eyes as dizziness overwhelmed him. These were not his memories. Nothing like that had happened. He'd imagined it.

As he'd imagined the evil Shinigami traitor. Thinking about his time in Soul Society, he couldn't recall anyone who looked like the man he'd thought he'd seen. No Captain wore those thick-rimmed black spectacles, or none he remembered.

Urahara was here simply because he'd eloped, sort of, with Yoruichi who was tired of being a Captain and having to obey rules instead of having fun. There was nothing more sinister than that. Tessai occasionally visited but he was still the Master of Kido.

Was he going crazy, or was it part of another growth spurt or an additional injection of hormones which affected him in this unexpected manner.

An image of a shadowy figure briefly crossed his consciousness and some warning or threat of losing something, but he couldn't remember what or when.

"Ichigooooooooo," the annoying voice said seconds before he dodged the unwelcome embrace of Keigo. "What you thinking about? Is it girls?" Keigo continued, as soon as he pried his face away from the wall from which Ichigo had shoved him.

"I've told you before, don't touch me. People will think we're gay," Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

"I'd be gay for you, Ichigo," Keigo said, fluttering his eyelashes and clasping his hands in front of him. "If you really wanted me to, I'd do..."

"Shut up, baka. I like girls, not guys and if I did like guys you'd be the last one I'd want anything to do with," Ichigo growled. He hated how this 'friend' never seemed to get the hint. He'd tried hinting, telling him outright, explaining in fine detail, yelling, hitting him but nothing seemed to get through. Keigo believed whatever Keigo thought was correct, no matter how wrong it was.

The thought that anyone might think of them as a couple made Ichigo feel sick and enraged at the same time. He hated it when another male touched him, especially Keigo whose hands always seemed too damp and too hot. Maybe he was gay, but Ichigo was not and had no desire to explore a relationship with a male. He liked girls, especially girls with long red hair and large eyes.

"You mean you prefer Chad to me?" Keigo persisted.

Rolling his eyes Ichigo pushed the too eager Keigo away. "As a friend, definitely. He doesn't try to touch me or make comments about my sexuality. Keigo, get a boyfriend and leave me alone!"

Keigo looked wounded at the comment. "I like girls too but I'll make an exception for you, Ichigo. We can..."

"I AM NOT A GIRL AND I AM NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!" Ichigo yelled, exasperated. Yelling never worked in the past but his irritation level was so high and he wanted Keigo to leave him alone so his anger dictated yelling as one form of making his displeasure known.

The loud murmur in the classroom hushed as everyone turned to look. There was silence for seconds and then some giggles as people huddled together to talk about this latest piece of trivia. A few glances were directed at him and more giggle ensued. Ichigo turned away, his face flushing with embarrassment and anger. As his ears turned red and began to burn, he knew he was moments away from inflicting severe damage on his surroundings or Keigo.

"Get away from me, before I hurt you badly," he hissed.

Obediently the boy scurried to the other side of the classroom and Ichigo tried to take a deep breath. If he could have some time without other people he might manage to calm down and remember the girl he couldn't remember.

"Proving once more how a Substitute Shinigami has less self control than a Quincy, Kurosaki?"

Of course, it would be Ishida. The only point in his favour now was he wasn't as annoying as Keigo. "I don't need any insightful comments from you, Ishida."

Ishida raised his eyebrow and looked disbelieving. "You need something. Maybe lessons in anger management. The loud denial of your interest in Keigo will make people question your relationship with him even more."

A feeling a nausea swept over Ichigo but he decided the deny it. "I don't care what people think. They think all I want to do is fight and hurt people, not protect others or myself from bullies. I can't help having red hair. Why do people pick on me because I'm different?"

"Teenagers conform. It's what they do. You don't conform, it's what you do, but you are also a teenager. Forcing other people to conform makes them comfortable. You resist and make them uncomfortable," the Quincy explained with his usual blend of assumed patience and slight superiority. "So do I," he added showing the slightest touch of unrest.

"Conforming is for losers," Ichigo said quickly. "I don't have a normal life so why pretend?"

"You don't even try to conceal your differences. I make some small attempt."

"No. You act patronising and like you're better than everyone else."

A short silence as each reflected on what the other said.

"I try to conceal it by conforming to an easily identifiable stereotype. In most schools there is one person who reads, thinks deeply and looks down on the others of his age," Ishida said calmly, his face echoing his tone but Ichigo wasn't convinced. He knew Ishida too well to accept his words as they were presented.

"You sew," Ichigo said in sharp response, "therefore you don't conform."

Ishida bit his lip and then said, "It is simply a character quirk. It provides a valuable character flaw which people can easily mock until they need my help. You, however, do not fit the mould. A troublemaker should be failing and not in the top 10 percent of the year. You don't bully those who are weaker than you, and fight on the behalf of others. Most of our classmates find you disquieting. A bully who fights to protect the weak from bullies is a character only found in fiction. Or perhaps they think you protect them out of disdain and believe you are superior."

"Not superior. Different." He never felt superior. How could anyone believe that? His orange hair made him a target and people found it easy to mock so many aspects of his character.

Ishida smiled slightly. "To them it makes no difference. Also, you befriended both Keigo and Mizuiro who are considered to be weaker than most. You do not add up."

Ichigo turned around, surveyed his classmates and leant against the wall, wishing in some respects that he'd never offered friendship to Keigo. Then he'd never have to cope with the guy's weird conversations. "I'm not a maths problem. You can't work people out through logic."

Ishida sighed as he turned around and looked at the classroom. "The teacher is late today."

As normal Ishida was trying to change the subject when Ichigo challenged his way of coping with reality. By now, he was used to it. Nodding Ichigo wondered if he should ask the Quincy if he felt there was something amiss in the world. He would receive an honest, if verbose answer.

"Ishida, does something seem wrong to you?"

"Aside from you?" was the reply with a slight smile, and then he turned serious. "For some reason I feel something is missing. What it is, I have no idea. Some of my memories seem to conflict with what I believe to have occurred but I cannot understand how that can be. For some reason, I keep seeing strange cards and hearing whispered threats. There is also a strange taste associated. Sweet and something savoury, almost bitter. In many ways quite unpleasant."

Cards? The word brought up a strange image which quickly vanished. Cards, but what sort of cards? They didn't seem like the cards used to play Duel Monsters or Vanguard or Duel Masters or any of the other card games with conflicting rules and regular rule changes. Nor were they like ordinary playing cards. He couldn't grasp what they were. Something he wasn't in contact with on a regular basis.

The thought of cards made the sense of loss more acute. "It was something important. When we went to Soul Society to check Rukia was okay, who went with us?"

"Chad... Chad and someone, no... Chad, Yoruichi and someone. Someone. Who? Yoruichi seemed to be there mostly for laughs. I know she taught you bankai but I cannot remember the reason you had to learn it so fast." The Quincy frowned; the light gleamed off the well-polished glass of his spectacles, hiding the expression in his eyes.

"Ichigo, everyone is talking about your wild affair with Keigo," a familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "I thought you were saving yourself for me. I am hurt and will return all your tokens of affection including the frog you gave me when we were six."

It seemed odd but Ichigo felt a flash of guilt at his friend's words mingled with disgust. "He was being a pest, as usual. You know me better than to believe stupid gossip, Tatsuki."

"I don't know. It's pretty boring here, so gossip takes the place of excitement. Did he really kiss you?" Tatsuki had a wicked smile on her face and he knew she was going to keep asking embarrassing questions.

Ichigo felt his anger rise. "No! Why does everyone think the overly hormonal idiot is of any interest to me? I can't stand it when he tries to touch me. Every time he does I want to hold..," he paused, as he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. Was it a name? "I want to... what am I saying?"

He knew he wanted to hold someone close, but whom? Not members of his family. Nor Rukia or Tatsuki. Obviously none of the males of his acquaintance. A girl. But who was the girl?

Ishida said coolly, "You seem to be good at holding a grudge."

In answer, Ichigo scowled and said, "Yes, like you don't hold a grudge against the Shinigami."

"I have cause. The Shinigami have persecuted the Quincy's for..."

"Yes, you've told me over and over about the Shinigami and the Quincy's..."

"But you don't listen..."

"How many times do I have to listen to you rant..."

"Stop interrupting me..."

"Stop interrupting me..."

"Stop it. Both of you. You argue over things all the time but neither of you tries to see the other person's point of view." Tatsuki had her hands on her hips and glared at them. Her humour at teasing Ichigo had obviously evaporated.

"I apologise, Tatsuki. You are correct," Ishida said, looking at her in a way Ichigo was surprised to witness. It was almost as if Ishida had some respect for her, and possibly liked her? He must be imagining things. All this thinking was hurting his brain.

A silence ensured as if they were waiting for Ichigo to apologise but he wasn't prepared to do so. There was something more important on his mind and if he asked the question, the expectation for an apology might vanish.

"Is everyone here?" he asked Tatsuki and Ishida. "Is every member of our class present?"

His friends glanced over the room. "On this day it appears everyone is present, which in itself in unusual, except the teacher." Ishida said.

Tatsuki bit her lip and hesitated. "Are you sure? I am positive there is someone missing but I can't think who it could be. A girl or a boy?"

"Keigo ran out of the room, but we know he's here. He's probably hanging out in the toilets trying to check out other guys..." his substitute Shinigami badge interrupted before he could pursue the point any further. It made its usual loud noise, unable to be heard by the normal human ear. "Tell the teacher I had to go to the toilet when she arrives," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran, Ishida following him closely. "I don't need your help," he told the Quincy.

"You may not believe you need my help, but I believe you do," was the reply. "I don't know why but the Hollows seem slightly different to how I remember. For a while I thought they were stronger, more of a challenge but my recent foes have been easily dispatched."

Ichigo faltered for a moment. More powerful Hollows? It seemed correct but how could it be? Some Hollows were slightly more powerful but overall the Hollows he encountered were rather easy to defeat. The biggest problem was when there was a group of them and he needed to make certain that none escaped and none of them managed to attack him from behind.

One other thing he felt like he remembered an emptiness inside which had now gone. A dark secret that had once lived inside him, or maybe he'd dreamt it. He was just a normal teenager who dealt with supernatural beings on a regular basis while trying to maintain his grades and keep his insane father from attacking him all the time. What was so unusual about his life?

Something was definitely missing. He felt a sense of acute loss from a few sources and he couldn't identify where this feeling originated. As he transformed into a Shinigami and left the incredibly annoying Kon in control of his body, the feeling was more acute. He felt weaker, as if a large portion of his powers had been removed by some means. It reminded him of when he had Rukia's powers: something wasn't quite right.

Arriving at the scene of the disturbance, he saw it was a minor Hollow, attempting to eat the soul of a businessman who wouldn't believe he was dead. Ichigo recalled that earlier in the week he'd tried to convince the spirit he had died only to have the man tell him he was too young and ignorant to know what he was talking about. Of course, he wasn't dead. This was all a dream and he'd wake up soon and return to work, enjoying the benefits supplied by his employer.

With a little more effort than he believed necessary, Ichigo defeated the Hollow and without the consent of the spirit, sent it to Soul Society, explaining as he did, "If you don't go now, you'll attract more Hollows and make more work for me."

"I don't want to be dead," the spirit said.

"I can't change that," Ichigo said with a little spurt of guilt. Anytime a spirit said that it reminded him of the death of his mother, the grief her death had caused the family. He knew she'd loved life and his family and her death from a virus hadn't been his fault. It was no one's fault but he hadn't been there when she died and he'd never had the chance to say good-bye.

He wished he'd said good-bye to his mother and O...

O? Who was O? What was O?

Returning to school, it took more time than normal to convince Kon to leave the classroom and return to his 'normal' form. For some reason the teacher still hadn't arrived and Kon had been ogling the female class members more than normal. At least he'd stopped trying to touch them after Ichigo had explained to him, in detail and with considerable force, the consequences if he did that again. As soon as they were out of the room, Kon turned to Ichigo and asked, "Are you gay?"

It was hard to believe he was hearing this again. "Who told you that?"

Kon turned crimson and replied, "No one told me. They're not stupid. I heard them whispering you were gay and having sex with Keigo. Is that why you don't like me looking at girls? You never seemed gay to me before with all those magazines I found..."

Not wishing to repeat these words again, Ichigo saw there was no other way. "I am not gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but I like girls, women. Not boys or men. Keigo is a sad case who doesn't who what he is."

"I like Keigo," said Kon. "He likes spying on girls... er, I, mean, he's funny."

An idea began forming in Ichigo's head. It was one he didn't like but might explain some of the weird events recently. "Kon, do you spend much time with Keigo when I'm busy?"

A small nod indicated he'd guessed correctly. "He's easier to talk to than the rest of the class. The girls walk away after I've talked to them for a few minutes saying I've gone weird again and then Keigo sort of walks up to me and starts chatting."

Smiling evilly, Ichigo asked Kon, "Do you let him hug you? Are you gay?"

"What! Me? Gay? No!" then, Kon paused. "Being gay would mean sex, right?"

Ichigo began to feel an imaginary discomfort in an area he didn't want to consider. "Sex with a male."

"But it's still sex?"

"Kon, I think we need to have another talk," Ichigo said as he quickly pushed the mod soul out of his body and back into the plushie. "Another talk where you will listen..."

"Another talk where you pound, hurt and insult me and tell me a whole new set of rules?" Kon asked with a note of fear in his voice.

"Keep away from Keigo," Ichigo said shortly.

"Okay, okay. I'll keep away from him," Kon said and then muttered something under his breath.

Even though he knew the mod soul was probably planning something he decided to let it go, for now. He had to get back to class before the teacher finally arrived.

"Ichigo, I didn't see Orihime anywhere. Where is she?" Kon asked as soon as Ichigo was entering the classroom.

The name brought a flash of red hair, more auburn than red, large, kind eyes and an adoring expression that seemed to be focused on him and then the image left as quickly as it arrived and the memory of the name vanished with the image.

"Who?" he asked Kon, wishing for something more, a stronger memory that helped him make sense of the intense loss he experienced.

"Not who, Kurosaki. I asked your reason for being absent from the class," his teacher said as she observed him entering the classroom.

"Um...," Ichigo said as he felt a sense of confusion and doom settle over him and all thoughts of questioning Kon further vanished from his mind as it scurried hard to find an excuse. There was only one he could use and it galled him to use it once more. "I had to go to the bathroom. It must be something I ate," he mumbled as he tried to look inconspicuous while walking to his seat. "You weren't here to ask."

"You must be eating many wrong things the number of times you absent yourself to go to the bathroom," the teacher replied, ignoring the comment regarding her absence. "And your father is a doctor."

"Sorry," he muttered and slouched in his seat, trying to ignore all his fellow students looking at him. He seemed to be the focus of attention today. Why was this his destiny? All he wanted to do was be allowed to live without attracting anyone's notice. First Keigo, Kon and now this.

For the rest of the day he kept quiet, unless asked questions and tried to concentrate on his studies. At lunch, he kept away from everyone, headphones firmly clamped to his ears as he listened to the loudest music he had stored on his MP3 player and shut his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone. The accusations and questions he'd experienced today made him wish to be apart from people and as he couldn't leave school grounds without getting into further trouble he may as well make it very clear he didn't want to talk to anyone.

A nagging feeling he should talk to Kon about something kept arising but he put it aside until he could put it into action. Kon could wait. The mod soul had caused enough issues today and for the moment, the relative quiet of the classroom brought Ichigo a little peace.

As he walked home, by himself, he wondered why he had the feeling someone was following him.

* * *

_Author's Note_

It is hard to believe this chapter is finally complete. As it was causing difficulty, bad jokes had to be included to make it easier to write. Sorry but I felt like being silly.

Due to recent revelations in the manga, some of the original ideas for this chapter had to be thrown out and replaced with no real help from my annoying muse who is insisting I concentrate on my original fiction.

There will be 9 chapters in total for Overpowered and Overwhelmed to match the 9 chapters of Orihime's Groundhog Day and then this saga should be complete.

Please review.

MS


End file.
